the magical devil
by diamondholder
Summary: how would the battle with Voldemort be different if Harry were a devil and had the sacred gear divine dividing in this story we will explore that possibility and how having Harry around will change the story line of DXD. the main parings will be Harry X Akeno, Hermione X Kiba, and Ginny X Issei. rated m for later chapters


**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying the stories I have been writing so far, I'm back with a new story. This story was a challenge from joe63129 which I have accepted basically it's a harry potter, Highschool DXD crossover. Some of my ideas for this is to have harry killed when he goes against Voldemort after he's brought back from the dead in the graveyard in goblet of fire.**

 **Basically, he's going to be revived by sirzechs (probably butchered the name) by some means other than the evil piece system because let's face it sirzechs has probably used up all his evil pieces. The main reason for this is because I want Harry to have a set of evil pieces so that he can revive some of the people that Voldemort kills.**

 **I'm going to have it so that he wipes the memories of Rias and her peerage when they meet until after he finally defeats Voldemort once and for all. Also unlike some of the ones that I have read I will not be having a godlike harry however he will be in possession of the sacred gear divine dividing which is how I'm going to have his disarming spell overpower Voldemort's killing curse in the final battle.**

 **I will be covering the books after goblet of fire in one maybe two chapters per book since I really want to get onto his adventures in the DxD universe and his budding relationship with Akeno since not only is it a requirement not to have him in a relationship with Rias in the challenge but I have read way too many stories with him and Rias as a couple and it's getting old in my opinion.**

 **Nothing else to add if you've read any of my older stories you should know the drill I do and I've held you all up long enough so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

Prologue (Harry's P.O.V)

The last thing I had seen before I felt myself go into the afterlife was the familiar flash of green light and I felt my body flying through the air but never felt my body hit the ground. Was this it was this where my story ends I thought so until I heard the voice in my head after I had been hit by the killing curse the Avada Kedavra.

It said "I will not let you die I have spent too much time for my spirit to be reincarnated into a new host and after not even having been activated yet I shall save you." When I thought I was in the afterlife I woke up in the graveyard where I had died with a man who looked no older than 30 at the very least middle 20's.

The memory still fresh in my mind I shot up like a bullet and said "where's Voldemort and the death eaters" and the man said "he his left this area." I said "how did I survive" and he said "I have revived you and had you turned into a devil." I said "so why isn't my skin red and I don't have horns" and he said "I like your sense of humor in this world devils along with angel and fallen angels can disguise themselves as humans.

Anyway, now onto the matter of why I have revived you the reason is because while I have used up all my evil pieces I have seen some potential in you and I was hoping to draw it out sooner than later." I said "so basically you are in need of power and you see the potential in me to become the person who will save your race."

He said "well yes" and I said "where do I sign up" and he said "let's step into my office" and he opened up a portal and we both walked through it."

Sirzechs's P.O.V

After we had walked through the portal into the Gremory castle I walked through the halls of the castle with my newest charge right behind me. After a few moments of walking we reached my office and he said "wait this is your office it looks like a throne room" and I said "well I am the most powerful lucifer in all of the underworld."

He said "so if you don't mind me asking why exactly you revived me" and I said "I could sense that you were feeling lonely and with the fact that you weren't going to be alive at all from the sheer power of that killing curse that Voldemort shot at you." He said "it's even worse he got some of my blood so now the only way to kill him once and for all is to make it so that he has no way of reviving himself."

I said "I have some information about that from what I have seen him doing even since he became a fully-fledged wizard he made a total of 7 horcruxes which are basically a way of coming back to life if you die in the wizarding world. However, the only way to make them is to split your soul through murder however if you ever do it more than once you would have to kill a number of people equal to the number of horcruxes you want to make.

According to the report I have had done on him he has created a total of 7 horcruxes a diary that use to belong to him, a ring that belonged to his grandfather, a locket that belonged to his direct descendent Salazar slytherin, a cup that belonged to Helga hufflepuff, a diadem belonging to the founder of Hogwarts Rowena ravenclaw, his pet snake Nagini, and until recently you."

He said "how was I a horcrux" and I said "If I were a gambling man I would say that it was the night that he tried to kill you. When his killing curse rebounded upon him a piece of his soul got lodged into you at that very moment when he disappeared from the physical world for the amount of time he did. The only way to defeat him once and for all is to destroy all his horcruxes and then go after him."

He said "okay say I do manage to destroy all his horcruxes including his snake he would be too powerful by the time that I get my full education." I said "not necessarily what would you say if I can give you the knowledge of all the spells in the wizarding world without you having to study or practice them at all." He said "is that possible" and I said "Anything is possible however if I were to do this what would you do with the few years that you wouldn't have to complete since you would have the knowledge."

He said "I honestly have no idea" and I said "well since you are now a devil who is on par with the Satan class devils with an evil piece set to reincarnate people into fell devils which would be called a peerage. I would suggest you return to Hogwarts to build up your peerage" and he said "what exactly is a peerage."

I said "it is a team of people that you want to be your devil's servants which will kind of be like a family that you create. Since the way I have brought you back to the world of the living made it so that you were part of my family your new last name is gremory. However, when you go back up to the human world so no one knows about you becoming a devil you should keep the last name potter."

 **That's all for this chapter in the next one we're going to be getting a few members of Harry's peerage introduced and the reason I say that is because I have no idea who I am adding to his peerage just yet. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


End file.
